combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Lung
Black Lung 'is the the 27th map in Combat Arms, and was released in the 10/20/10 Content Update. It is currently the latest Fireteam map. Overview In Black Lung, players will once again face off against the Infected in an underground coal mine. They are to seal off the mine from the surface to stop the infection from spreading. The map is a relatively large one, with all kinds of passageways and camping spots. Instead of progressing directly, players are shifted through different stages, so it's best not to depend on traps too often. Keep in mind that health-kits and mines will disappear once you move on. Once again, the toxic atmosphere limits you to stay within the vicinity of the spawn. However, some areas are seemingly dangerous and unaccessible, though in reality they can be navigated. Use this to your advantage when your party needs some leg room. Unlike Cabin Fever, new areas and objectives will open up constantly. You must keep each possible entrance in mind, and follow ALL of the objectives to win. Since there isn't a perfect spot to camp, always watch your back and keep moving around. Mission Briefing Black Lung combines the concepts of both Quarantine ''and Fireteam, just like Cabin Fever. '''Quarantine Elements *You will encounter multiple hordes of the Infected. *Each of the Infected will come in different forms. *You are confined to only one area at a time. Fireteam Elements *Like any Fireteam map, messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Your enemies are once again the Infected. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round. Their ammo is also completely replenished. Before each cutscene, players will respawn or fully heal with max HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Standard Ammo packs' are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color.' ' #'Heavy Ammo packs' are much more scarce; they can replenish anything the SA packs would, as well as Explosive, Sniper, Shotgun, Handgun, and Specialist ammo.. They can be noted by their red color and large size. #'Health packs' are the rarest of all the packs, and will fully replenish your HP. They can be noted by their green hue and the icon of a green cross upon the pack. Synopsis In order to successfully complete each round, each wave of Infected must be killed. There will also be certain objectives that must be met or else the mission will fail. Depending on the difficulty, the enemies will be more durable and give more points. To literally accomplish the game, players must survive the final round (set by the round difficulty). Dead enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. On the other hand, the Infected also have some damaging abilities that only occur after they die. Damage for all three is dependent on distance and exposure. Rounds will get increasingly difficult as time progresses, with more enemies spawning after each wave. At the same time, players have very limited ammo and health, and very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal. (10-60 HP) The key is to stick together to survive. Role *You will play as a special Bomb Squad. Modes *Normal: 7 rounds; gates, stairs and another gate opens. *Hard: 9 rounds; The elevator is available. *Extreme: 12 complete rounds; The elevator; pipeway exit outside are available, as well as the ending. Unlocked Areas * Round 2 - Door to the left opens. * Round 4 - Stairway gates to the right opens. * Round 6 - Generator must generate enough electricity in a time limit (Depends on the mode) * Round 7 - Ground floor is reached via elevator. * Round 10 - The Infected break through the fence. Enemies *Maulers, the "Standard Infected," which appear on every round. *Chargers, the "Exploding Infected," which appear on every round. *Witches, the "Female Infected," which begin to appear on Round 3 *Enforcers, the "Tanker Infected," which begin to appear on Round 7. Weapons Available *Dynamite - several sticks will spawn throughout the game, starting on Round 7. Endings (Read them at your own risk) *Normal: The bomb squad descends through the elevator, narrowly missing the Infected, shortly before being ambushed by the Infected civilians. *Hard: A very large horde of Infected breach several fenced gates. *Extreme: The remaining bomb squad rushes towards an exit and jumps into the water. Rewards *Dynamite (Reward For Hard) * Dynamite HE (Reward For Extreme) Pre-Game Preparation Stock up on good weapons beforehand. Don't depend on explosives too much. Remember that headshots are instant kills if aimed correctly, or performed with the right weapons. They may not get you as much points, but you will get through the round faster by aiming for the head. Before entering a room, decide on how you're going to try and win; Get plenty of kills (but earn less points), or get plenty of points (but earn less kills). Different strategies can get different reward results. Try moving around. If you decide to camp in one location, it can be a mistake you will regret, so try to vary your mobility. It is highly advised to bring high capacity weapons such as a Machine Gun, for ammunition will deplete fairly quickly. If you don't like Machine Guns, get a weapon that you can rely on in a tough situation. Close range weapons like shotguns are effective, explosives are effective due the damaging area but are less likely use because you might hurt/kill yourself with it. If a Specialist is used, make sure that at least one '''of them has a First Aid Kit. Try using the right gear for the right situations. Speed gear isn't really necessary in a cramped area, especially when you need all the protection you can get. If you'd like to reduce poison damage, use a gas mask. In a full room, you may even plan out each player's position. ''Support'' - Everyone should always be able to provide support, but certain players must support as their main objective. Support have the duty to kill multiple Infected when they are getting close, finishing off targets, covering others (spotting), warning/helping out with the Enforcers, and helping at a breach your position. They should be flexible enough to leave their temporary post to assist other players. In the later rounds, they will have to be assigned to other jobs, as there will be new spawn points need to be covered. (Support can use any variety of weapons; but it is suggested you specialize in one type only. Assault Rifles, SMGs', MGs', and Shotgun combinations are recommended) Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' AK47, G36E, M4A1, M416, CX4 Storm, Mod'ded M16 Variants, and many other weapons. Almost any AR can be useful here, and it wouldn't hurt to modify it. Make sure you bring one at least one AR, as you can easily replenish their ammo with standard ammo packs (which are much more plentiful) *'''Machine Guns - '''Choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK48/M60), low recoil (RPK/M12E), or a very fast fire-rate (MINIMI/K3). Try to avoid the M60, because it is terrible in damage and firing speed. ''Heavy Infantry ''- Heavy Infantry are an extremely lethal force in combat. By far the most popular choice to combat the Infected, they often get a lot of points during a game (as opposed to kills). Infantry often mow down and hold back multiple waves at once. However, they need a lot of ammo and weaponry if they are to last long. Infantry supports the team by weakening and killing enemies without pausing to reload. This is important since a horde will not wait for you to reload, which is the most vulnerable moment and they can easily overwhelm the team if you hesitate. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' As mentioned earlier, have at least one AR in case your Machine Guns run out of ammo. *'Machine Guns - '''Bring as '''many '''Machine Guns as you can, at least 3. As stated earlier, choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK48/Negev), low recoil (RPK/M12E), or a very fast fire-rate (RPK/MINIMI/K3). Try to avoid the M60 series, because it is terrible in damage and firing speed. Note: ''Shotguns are effective for close range infected and spreading the damage at a group of infected. Not recommended for exploding infected. Walkthrough Rounds 1-2: The starting point. Everything should be under control. Keep an eye on the three areas they're coming from. On round 2, the door that leads downstairs will open. The stairs are rather buggy and the infected will just crowd in a group making them sitting ducks. One person guarding downstairs shouldn't be a problem. Rounds 3-6: A warning of danger. Everyone should be on guard and stay there. The infected will begin to charge and more new areas will open, so it is advised to stay a little back. Move around to avoid their attacks, but stay in groups. On round 3, the Witch will start spawning and the gates to the upstairs will open. Have one or two people guard this with an accurate AR. Since the infected walk straight down these stairs, one in front of the other, bullets from an AR can penetrate through multiple of them and take out lines quickly. On round 5, Coleman will order you to repair the generator whenever possible. This requires one player on your team to go to the generator and hold E for a few seconds from time to time. Unfortunately, this means one less gun shooting at the infected from time to time. On round 6, the near the control center will open. Not many infected will spawn here, but they will be flanking you and many players won't realize they are there until it is too late. Once you beat round 6, watch the cinematic and use this time to rest. Rounds 7-12: The following rounds will be extremely dangerous and to make it easier at the beginning of round 7, destroy the elevator by shooting at the red glowing rails. Unlike Cabin Fever, you will be completely ''surrounded by the Infected, so there is very little space to call "safe". Every corner is a spawn point for them. At round 7 and 8, if you do have 8 players, you will notice that on these rounds there are six enterances that the infected come out of, the four mine shafts and then the two mine shafts near the elevator. You can tell 6 people with machine guns to guard 1 by themselves, and then have 2 floaters.Move and shift around while staying in groups. At round 9, the surrounding fences will be breached, and you will find even ''less ''room to fight in. Divide and conquer, and use the Dynamite to your advantage. Be sure to hop over the mini-walls if you need to get away from the infected or simply buy yourself time. Intel (Mission Updates) These are mission updates Colonel Coleman, himself, will continually send you. '''Round One: ' Opening: "You must go into the abandoned mine, destroy all of the infected, and seal the area to prevent the spread of the virus!" Closing: "Scans are encountering too much interference, you're so far underground! It is likely there are many infected nearby. Destroy them all and blow up the elevator to keep them from spreading further!" '''Round Two: Opening: "No strange movements have been detected. You will be notified if there is any additional intelligence." Closing: "All tunnels leading out are blocked. Destroy the remaining infected!" Round Three: Opening: "It appears that the town's residents, who took refuge from the virus in the mine tunnels, have become infected. They are moving toward your location. Prepare to be attacked! Closing: "Due to poor reception, information is limited. Build up your defenses, and be prepared to fend off a large scale attack!" Round Four: Opening: "A deeper scan of the area is in progress. Stand by!" Closing: "Blueprints of the tunnel are being studied now. We will notify you as soon as more information is discovered." Round Five: Opening: "The Infected are on the move, but their exact number is unknown! Hold your ground and take them down!" If generator shuts down: "The generator has deactivated. Reactivate it!" Closing: "Electricity is needed to close down the Central Control Center. The generator has been activated, so protect the generator while repairing it!" Round Six: Opening: "No infected movement has been detected." If infected attack the Control Center: "The Control Center is being attacked! Protect the Control Center!" Closing: "The elevator can now be controlled from the Control Center." *'''Cutscene*( Ending for Normal dfficulty) '''Round Seven: Opening: "Seize the dynamite nearby, and blow up the elevator to prevent the infected from coming out" When elevator is destroyed: "The elevator has been destroyed. The infected can no longer attack from that route.." Closing: "We're to gather as much information about that section of the mine. We just need a few more minutes." Round Eight: Opening: "There's leftover dynamite nearby. You know what to do!" Closing: "Good job. We will find a way to restore the Central Control Center." Round Nine: Opening: "The generator is being attacked! Press the "E" key to repair it!" Closing: "The Central Control Center is being rebooted. While it boots up, you must protect and repair the device when necessary!" *'''Cutscene* (Ending for Hard difficulty) 'Round Ten: ' Opening: "Use the"E" button on the switches to control the nearby doors manually! Closing the door will block the Infected for a fixed amount of time" Closing: "The system has been partially restored. Stand by!" '''Round Eleven: Opening: "Protect the Control Center until it's been fully activated and the evelator starts to move!" Closing: "The restored system activated self-destruct mode. However, damage to the Control Center will cause it to shut down. Repair it to keep it online!" Round Twelve: Opening: "Good job! Now get below and destroy the Infected!" Closing: "You have secured an exit! Break through the gate and make your escape!" (Note: This speech will be shown about 2mins and 30sec into the round,all the infected need not be killed.) '' '*'''Cutscene*(Ending for Extreme difficulty) Trivia *Black Lung is the 3rd Fireteam map to be released, after Desert Thunder and Cabin Fever. It is also the second Fireteam map to include the Infected, and the first map to include the Infected that has a "happy" ending. *Black Lung is the 4th map to be named after a medical term, after Overdose, Cabin Fever, and Vertigo. *The term Black Lung ''is a disease that affects coal miners and other people who work in sooty/underground areas. Since the map takes place in a coal mine, the name is appropriate. *Black Lung is the first Fireteam map to disallow the use of Airstrikes, due to it being underground. *Ironically, there was a real-life news about a Chilean mine accident a day or two before this was announced. Several miners who had been trapped within the mine for days had successfully been evacuated. *When Black Lung was first leaked, many people thought that the new map was actually '''Metro Mayhem', a similarly-based suggestion in the Nexon Forums. *Viper makes a cameo as one of the members of the bomb squad. This can either mean that she specializes in bombing missions (like in the trailer), or that her "death" in the trailer wasn't canon. *The Infected civilians (the Maulers) have retained their firearms, and will use them as a melee weapon. They hold the weapon by the barrel and will try to bash players and objects with the stock. The weapon seems to be an M3 Super 90 or at rare cases MP5. *The cutscenes in Black Lung are pre-rendered, as oppose to the previous ones which were in-game. Unfortunately, they are also of poor quality. *The generators you must protect and repair can also be found in maps such as Warhead, Overdose, and other maps. They have no function there, however. *This map is shorter then Cabin Fever time wise, and only getting to round 5 gives you 200EXP and GP, way more then Cabin Fever Round 5. *Black Lung is considered to be much harder than Cabin Fever since you can't run around the "non-toxic"-area, there are many more spawn points for the Infected, and there is little room to move in. *Though Black Lung was popular the first few days it was released, the popularity quickly died down. Many players were already disappointed in another Infected map (because of Cabin Fever), and they wanted a new map with different enemies. Nexon also made the mistake of upping the difficulty, rendering the game almost impossible to beat without First Aid Kits or Respawn Tokens. As such, many players have turned back to playing Cabin Fever instead. Pictures Black Lung 001.jpg|Black Lung 1st Area Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right|Black Lung Normal Ending thumb|300px|left|Black Lung Hard Ending thumb|right|300px|Black Lung Extreme Ending Category:Maps Category:Leaked Map Category:Quarantined Map Category:Fireteam